Endless Wish
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: He only had one wish; one wish, if granted, he would continue to fulfill endlessly.


Special story for 11/11/11.

I wrote this on a spur-of-the-moment imagination, so I hope the message comes across clearly.

Story was inspired by the song "Endlessly" by The Cab. Great song, great band, and almost too perfect for the 2795 pairing.

Anyhow, I don't own KHR, or the song "Endlessly" by The Cab. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Ink may stain my skin,<br>And my jeans may all be ripped,  
>I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you.<br>There's no guarantee that this will be easy,  
>It's not a miracle you need, believe me,<br>I'm no angel, I'm just me,  
>But I will love you endlessly."<em>

She was all that he admired.

The way she walked, the way she looked, the way she _smiled_; they were only a few attributes out of many that he loved about her. Did he mention her personality? Her impeccable, amazing, personality?

Her laugh not only lit up the room, but it lit up his world. His heart jumped that risky leap and rose to heights he couldn't explain himself. His lips curved into a sheepish, innocent smile. It warmed his face with a certain red tinge that he couldn't hide, no matter how much he tried. His hands shook with both fear and heat; a mix of hope, embarrassment, yet a strong grateful feeling that he at least knew her face-to-face. Her melodious laugh brought shivers down his spine that took hold of his fragile heart.

If he could personify his dying will flame, it would be her very being.

But he knew that she wasn't his. In reality, she was their school's idol, the kind that every guy loved, and he knew this. He knew that they were after her, both bullies and average ones alike, and that was perfectly normal at their small junior high.

What wasn't normal was himself; the loser, the laughing stock, the one that gets blamed for everything no matter the situation. He'd learn to accept it, and to live with it. Because of that, he never saw anything in his life with much optimism, no matter how bright an inspirational message was, no matter how beautiful words could ever sound.

But. She changed his whole perspective.

He thought she was unreachable, but it turned out that there was some light in his life. She came, penetrated the darkness in his heart, and turned to him when he least expected it. Her beautiful words, like an outreached hand, reached into the crevices of his heart and touched a nerve each time she spoke to him. Like the sun, her smile radiated into his eyes. Even when she wasn't smiling, her optimistic personality shined without a fail and opened up the cloudy hazes of his heart.

His whole school knew about his incredible liking towards her; ever since that fateful day he came in his boxers, running up to her, there hadn't been a day where someone would tease him about the incident. In some ways, he was offended by the teasing; in most other ways, however, it made him smile inwardly because it was _her _that they were referring to.

Everyone knew he was either incredibly dense or crazy to like her. The loser, to fall for the girl everyone loved. He became the target to all types of guys around the school, as if he wasn't already. Since his interaction with her that day, it became a non-stop cycle of confrontations, teasing, and laughing.

But in the end, this resulted in opening the door between her and him. Their level of acquaintance developed into a close friendship; so much so, that she came to know of his other self with the dying will flame. This caused him to protect her in multiple situations through the future and through any other battle she had become a part of. He knew it was his mistake for letting her become involved, but it became a burden he was glad to carry.

Because she wasn't a burden; she was _Kyoko-chan._

He knew it was prohibited to allow her in to his life, to interact with her, to share his thoughts with her. The hardened glances of his classmates bore into his back and the sting of their words slapped him into reality each time. But for some reason, he didn't mind. He was, put simply, happy; happy to know her, happy that she knew him, happy that he had a _real __friendship_ with her.

He knew he wasn't perfect. He wasn't the richest of all, the most best-looking, the most confident; no, he was none of these attributes. But he knew that he could, in the very least, protect her both physically and mentally and be the enveloping sky he was meant to be.

Maybe someday she would truly know about how he felt. It was a small, yet impacting wish he could ever think of; a true, heartfelt wish he put his very emotion into. Maybe she would one day open the next door towards an even deeper friendship, that would eventually develop into what he wished for most. Maybe someday she would accept every flaw about him, every bruised attribute, every beaten angle, and heal these broken pieces known as his heart to shape into one, complete character known as himself. Someday. One day.

Though he didn't know how she felt about him, he could at least keep wishing for the best, and hope for that one wish to come true someday, within the healing cracks of his heart.

Because she was all that he needed, and all that he wanted to love most endlessly.


End file.
